


Summer

by Chief_Airborn



Series: Quote Stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Quote, School, Schoolstuck, Summer, and also embarrassing to read, anime ish, even i think so, im sorry, kisd living close to one another, no kidding, not good tagging, school end, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Airborn/pseuds/Chief_Airborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(fluff)<br/>((john has no gender based reference in this fic so you may choose the gender,<br/>but his/her name will maintain 'john' BTW i have a female friend named john))</p><p>John arrives school on the last day before summer noticing Dave with a stack of paper in his hand!<br/>he is acting rather suspicious too...<br/>what can it be?<br/>in the last period Dave hurries his way out of class making john even more curious!<br/>What the hell is he up to??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

A Dave X john fanfic, you decide if John is a male or female.  
there is no gender approval on him/her in this one, so read as you please. 

 

This is the last day before summer vacation.  
the weather is steaming hot and you are slightly sweating, but the cold wind streaming in from the open window manage to cool you down.  
You are sitting in your fathers car on your way to school.  
You feel the excitement flow trough your body as you continue to stare at all the stupid red lights that always appears.  
noticing that your father keeps looking at you and the road he ask:  
"Are you that exited, buddy?" as his free hand is placed on your lap.  
"YES!" You yell "This is like one of the best day of the year, other then my birthday and first April that is  
" your father giggles as the arrival of school faces you.  
You kiss your father on the forehead before exiting the car.  
"Bye dad, love'ya"  
"Love you too buddy" he says waving you goodbye.  
looking around you see many students with familiar faces, but non of your friends that you are looking for, especially Dave. Not a single red shirt in any direction. Finding him  
Is important, you want to ask him something.  
"JOHN!" Someone yells, you turn to look where the High pitch voice came from but are interrupted in your search by a heavy force pushing you over.  
"The hell?" You yell responding to your knock down.  
Your friend Jade is sitting on you, "JADE? What the fuck?"  
You get up pushing the raven haired girl aside. "I'm just so exited!" She squeal jumping up and down like a overexcited dog.  
But you are too, so you join her jumping.  
You eventually meet up with the friends you were looking for and walks to class together. You see your best bro, Dave, and approaches him.  
As cool as ever, but he is carrying a stack of paper in his hands. You wonder what it could be.  
He notice you looking at the paper and tries to hide it away.  
How suspicious, you don't acutely mind it but are indeed quires .  
Everyone has classes as usual when the end of the day closes up. At the end of every period before a vacation, there is a closing ceremony kept outside.  
As the time is closing up to the end of last term, you notice that Dave raptly keeps an eye on the clock.  
He almost knocked his shades of once too!  
He was also the first to rush out of class when the bell rang.  
you figured he was heading for the ceremony, since everyone was in acutely.  
As you walk down the hallway, chit chatting with jade, you notice Terezi, one off your friends, walking up to you asking  
"SO, JOHN. H3RD 4NYTH1NG FROM D4V3 Y3TT? >:]"  
"No, why?" You respond.  
"NOTH1NG, JUST CH3CK1NG ON 'Y4. H3H3H3"  
She giggles creeping herself away.  
That was the 2nd time something weird happened today.  
Well, 3rd times the charm, One more to go.  
Everyone sat down outside on the chairs already placed there, you can't see Dave anywhere, the ceremony is about to start too.

Where is he?

Right before everything starts, Dave is visible on the school stage with a mic in one hand and the small stack of paper dangling in the outer. he looks nervous, loosing his poker face isn't like him. He turns the mic on and says  
"Ahem, attention everybody! Before we start i have an important confession to announce.  
Well here goes..."  
He takes a deep breath and yells  
" I, DAVE STRIDER HAS FALLEN BOOM PLA'DASCK IN LOVE FOR JOHN EGBERT!"  
"Oh god" you think trying to cover up your unbelievable flushed face.  
"MY FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR YOU WILL GROW STRONGER WITH YOU BY MY SIDE"  
Those words, somehow, stroke your heart and you began to feel warm knowing what is coming next.  
"SO PLEASE BEFORE SUMMER STARTS, W-WOULD YOU BE MY PARTNER, NOT ONLY ON THE LAB BUT IN LIFE!?"  
His face was flushed as pure red as yours. You almost feel like a red balloon exposed in the blue sky.  
Jade, who is sitting next to you smirking and giving you weird perverted faces,  
also covering her mouth making a weird French laughter like an idiot.  
You can't look her in the face and instead quickly stands up yelling back at Dave.  
"YOU'RE SO STUPID!  
OF COURSE WILL!"  
Everyone suddenly claps and whistles as they stare back at you.  
God! Your face is burning!  
You look at Dave, and he looks back. His face is like super happy! Like a kid in a candy shop, or sword shop or whatever.  
You cover up your embarrass face as you sits down again.  
Meanwhile, the principle walks up on stages. He puts his hand on Dave's shoulder as He handed the mic over.  
"isn't youth wonderful? " he suddenly asks  
"this is the youth and courage everyone should have! I think everyone deserves to leave school early today, don't cha' agree? Go and find that special girl or boy! Go and live out your youth. And see you all when fall arrives!"  
Everyone yelled out of happiness , even the teachers.  
Some quickly leaves not giving two shits of what's going on, and some walks to Dave pushing him towards you.  
We were now standing face, to face to everyone else's face.  
Dave scratched the back of his head stuttering "So, eh ahem...what now?"  
You grinned and giggle exposing your buckteeth "oh come here, you..." You say moving forward toward his lips and applying a kiss on them.  
He gently kisses you back placing his hands around your waist.  
Everyone around you went

"OOOOOOOHH!!"  
Or even  
"DAAAAAAAMN!"

You didn't really care, you felt good kissing Dave.  
Eventually the party heat went down, so both of you got your stuff and went home.  
To Dave or yours?  
A restaurant or movie?  
You don't really remember, you just remember chatting and kissing Dave several times.  
The happiness flows trough your body as an pleasant warmth, making you never wanting to leave his side.  
You were acutely the one that wanted to ask him that question.  
But guess that doesn't matter anymore. 

 

"Spring is a season of youth,  
And summer is the time of love"

-unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old work i did back when i wasn't all emo and still was in to fluff.  
> so, yeah.  
> this i what i did before killing john all the time.


End file.
